


Everyone Needs A Gatomon

by theholylight



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: AU, Agumon - Freeform, Drabble, English Dub Names, Gen, Spoilers, attempted humor, confession au, confession spoilers, digidestined (implied), digimon adventure tri confession, gatomon - Freeform, kari kamiya - Freeform, tai kamiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: When something odd happens with Gatomon just after their partner Digimon develop signs of being infected, Kari is naturally worried. What actually happens isn't something she - or anyone else - expected. With Tai freaking out, there is nothing she can do but wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gatomon multiples by a hundred and Kari doesn't know what to do. Bonus: Tai complaining to everyone he can find, including the cat.

"Matt, Matt! You are not going to believe this! Help me!"

Kari sighed for who knew what time that day as she sat on the couch in their apartment, Gatomon on her lap and all around the apartment itself - something that she still found weird. With Izzy researching the source of the infection - as best as he could with Mimi refusing to let him question Meiko - they all went home with their Digimon partners after Patamon expressed his wishes to be with TK. And that included them, too.

Everything was fine for the first few hours, the four of them eating together as their parents were working late that night, when it happened.

Gatomon - who had showed no obvious signs of the infection - began to hiss in pain and Kari, having jumped up to help her partner as her brother rushed to call Izzy to see if he knew anything by now, didn't know what to do, especially since Agumon still sat there normally, blinking at them with a piece of bread in his mouth. What followed was one of the most bizzare things Kari had ever seen in her life (and that was saying something) as Gatomon began to slowly multiply right before her eyes to the point where they were now, huddling the couch and every other free space in the apartment, Agumon serving them some sweet before managing to snag a spot next to Kari as Tai kept on whinning, this time to Matt. 

"What do you mean, 'it's all on me', Matt!? We are supposed to be a team! You mean to tell me that Patamon showed no such signs?"

The answer must have been a negative as her brother groaned and bid him good night before hanging up, swiftly typing in Mimi's number next to see if anything was wrong with Palmon. As he had already called Izzy, Sora and Joe, this would leave only TK, someone even she couldn't reach.... and not being able to get her best friend to answer her call was something else that worried Kari that night...

"Hmmm, it will be fine..." Gatomon - well the one that was in her lap - purred happily. "... I doubt TK would keep anything important from us..."

"Agreed." Agumon spoke, munching on some sweets as Kari took some for herself. "He knows how important and delicate the situation is, after all!"

"He does but..." 

Kari idly wondered if she should give Meiko a call but decided against it, as she didn't want to anger Mimi any more then her brother was likely doing now... she absent-mindly patted the Gatomon to her left as she took out her phone with her free hand, typing in TK's number again. As she pressed it to her ear, Kari could hear nothing but static then voice mail, TK's voice telling her that he was busy and that she should call later. But when was later...?

"Oh, such a ray of sunshine you are Mimi! This is about our partners, not Meiko! If something this weird happened to Gatomon, what makes you think Palmon won't be next!?"

As she put her phone away, Kari heard the sound that meant Mimi hang up on Tai, who just growled at the phone before glancing down at Miko, their actual house cat with a sigh, sitting down to pet her head.

"Only you can understand me, Miko... why can't they understand that this is serious!?" he complained.

"I take offence to that!" Agumon pouted.

And Kari just got ready for a weird night, knowing she wouldn't be able to get even a wink of sleep, what with both Tai and Agumon complaining now, multiple Gatomon to watch over and feeding Miko.

Nothing to do now but believe in Izzy....


End file.
